The dragon fire and dragon ice reunite
by Mrs. Jasper Lee Whitlock Hale
Summary: The girls see there new friend Bloomix


_**Chapter1: First day at Alfea**_

The days were cold and the twilight was so beautiful. I love the whisper in the wind my name is Bloomix Ann Marie. My home dimension is Saratoga. I live in a castle I'm the Princess of my realm. My powers run off the dragon ice. I known Prince Sky since we were babies. We are actually cousins. I'm going to Alfea in a few minutes.

_**At Alfea**_

"Girls this is Bloomix I added another room and Bloom you and her will become good friends because this is Sky's cousin," Headmistress Faragonda.

The girls went to their dorm with me and They said the guys from red fountain was coming in a few so I got in my blue tank top and my favorite pairs of jeans. I came out of my room and the guys were there and the girls wear still in there room getting ready. Before I could get away from my cousin he saw me.

"Hey Bloomix," Sky said to me.

"Hey Sky," I said back the girls came out and I was so happy. Stella was in a light pink sun dress, Bloom was in a blue and white shirt with blue jeans on, Layla was in a green sun dress, Musa was in a red sun dress, Tecna was in a purple sun dress, Flora was in a pink shirt with blue jeans.

The trix came and hit Bloom. Sky ran over to her and I transformed into my fairy form I was in a white shinning shirt ,my shorts matched my top ,my hair was in a ponytail ,I had white boots on ,white gloves that didn't cover my fingers ,and I had my wings I also had a golden tiara on.

"Icy wind cycle," Icy said firing at Musa

"Double ice shield," I said putting my shield up and blocked her attack.

"How dare you Darcy, Stormy lets get rid of this pixie," Icy said.

"I am not a pixie I'm a fairy triple ice thunder," I said glowing in white.

"Oh no," They said at the same time and disappeared.

I transformed back to my normal self.

"We haven't saw anyone beat them since Bloom freshman year, What is your power and were did it come from and how?" Brandon asked

"My power is ice but stronger than Icy," I began, "It came from the Dragon Ice there is a legend that some where in the Magic dimension that there is the Dragon Fire and the Dragon Ice is it's twin sister if the Dragon Ice and the Dragon Fire is reunited that they can save everyone. The dragon fire was in Sparks and Dragon Ice was in Saratoga, now nobody has it because there is no heir to the thrown," I finished there was a small silence.

"I have the Dragon Fire I was separated from my parents and sent to earth," Bloom said after the silence.

" Well I thought we were going out," Riven said

The girls, the guys and me left for the disco place in magix. Bloom was alright from Icy's attack. When we arrived Bloom sat down with my cousin. The girls danced on the dance floor. I went on the stage and sang tear drops on my guitar, Love story, and Winx believix. The winx and the specialist looked at the stage and saw me singing and I barely noticed them staring at me. I finished the songs and I got off the stage and went back to Alfea. When I was back I saw a note on my bed it said:

Dear Princess Bloomix,

We have bad news your father is very ill and in about 2 years you will have to be the Queen instead of princess

Love, Queen Lolita( your mom)

I sat on the couch crying every one came back and saw me crying. Sky came over I handed him the note and had read it. He passed the note to everyone in the room and understood why I was crying I got up and went to my room. I packed up and went out of my room and opened a portal.

"Were are you going," Bloom asked

"I have to go and see how my father is I got permission to leave for about 6 days," I said to them

"Well Bloom,Tecna, Stella, Layla, Flora and Musa is going to go with you Bloomix ,and how do you say your name?" Miss. Grizelda said

"B-l-o-o-m-i-x but I'm leaving today," I said.

I opened a portal and the specialists and the winx followed me. I ran to Ashley she was my babysitter when I was young. She saw me crying and she then gave me a hug and I gave her one back.

"You better get in your corset before your mom yells," Ashley told me

" Ok but I have to tell my friends to get in one too," I told her and told them and the guys had to where a suit. We came out I was in a blue dress with my blonde hair up in a ponytail with a blue ribbon in it, all of us look the same except for Stella who had to were my pink dress.

_**Chapter 2 The new queen of Saratoga**_

"Mom, where is dad," I asked my mom

"Honey he is in the hospital he isn't doing well I'm sorry darling," she replied the tear started to come back but I fought them back.

Everyone went to sleep but me I was out side sing . My father use to sing it to me I was so sad I couldn't sleep. But I went to my room anyways. I finally fell asleep at six in the morning. Everyone woke up a seven in the morning. Bloom went to get me up and all of a sudden I screamed I don't know why. Everyone ran except for the guys. Bloom was the first the saw the trix in my room.

"What are you doing here," I said

"We want you to give the Dragon Ice to Icy," Stormy said

" Never Lets go," I said then the girls and me transformed. When we transformed Darcy fired an attack at me and I flew backwards. I landed on my back down stairs. They were laughing until Musa and the others flew back.

"Give us Bloomix and we will spare her father," Icy said.

"You leave my father alone you …" I trailed off the I spoke up "you lunges," in my realm it means evil witches.

" Not the correct answer," Icy said my dad appeared screaming and she fired her strongest attack at him he fell to the ground. He was gone forever I was now Queen of Saratoga. I ran to him and fired one of my attacks at them but it made me madder.

I stood up and I flew up and I was glowing white again "Lousintanadica snow Iselin blast," I said in anger. They left in terror and I landed I was in my yellow poked doted sundress.


End file.
